


Red Eyes Behind Red Masks

by Arnemia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character-Typical Raunchiness, Established Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, M/M, One Shot, Peter is in School, Secret Identity, Spideypool - Freeform, Underage Kissing, friends to soulmates, underage dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnemia/pseuds/Arnemia
Summary: When soulmates are close to each other, their eye color changes to red. Too bad that our (anti-)heroes have only ever met in costume.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 15
Kudos: 347





	Red Eyes Behind Red Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Red Eyes Behind Red Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130109) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)
  * A translation of [Rote Augen hinter roten Masken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515032) by [Arnemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnemia/pseuds/Arnemia). 



> English is not my first language, so if you understand German you might prefer the original to this translation.
> 
> For any French-speaking readers, go and check out the great translation by MissCactus!
> 
> To any native English speakers: Please feel free to point out any frustratingly obvious mistakes (including commas) if you want to. Apart from that - enjoy!

Peter sat on a roof high above the ground – hardly surprising in New York. It was early morning, the sun only just rose above the skyline and the streets of the city were calmer than during the night, which meant he could finally allow himself a break. The boy was extremely tired, almost falling asleep while sitting, but he still smiled underneath his mask. Soon he wouldn't be alone anymore.

“Hey, Baby Boy”, Wade purred only moments later.

“You are late”, Peter answered in a feigned serious tone.

A couple of weeks ago they had started meeting up every day. It wasn't like they were dating or anything like that, no, but it was still Peter's highlight of the day. In a world, where everybody got assigned their soulmate, it was pretty depressing not to have found yours yet.

“Tell me again”, Wade began as he sat down next to Spidey, “why do you always want to spend time with this tasty mercenary right here”, he gestured up and down his body, “but won't date me?”

Peter's smile faded while he answered, “You know that that's not how it's supposed to go. We have to find our soulmates.”

“Boooooring!”, Deadpool exclaimed while rocking back and forth on the edge of the roof. “Just because there _allegedly_ is a perfect partner out there doesn't mean that we can't just have some fun anyway.”

Peter's disapproving frown was visible even through his mask.

“Don't be such a killjoy, Baby Boy.”

“Listen, Deadpool, it's just... it's just so devastating. When you live in a world in which your partner is waiting somewhere, but you just can't find them... Every day at school I see-” Peter stopped talking for a second, as he realized that he was only a couple of steps away from revealing his secret identity. “Ehm, I mean... I _saw_ , because I... I'm definitely not.. not in school anymore”, he stammered before getting a grip on himself again. “Anyways, every day I saw how people found each other. Every time I saw somebody walking up to me with their eyes glowing red, my heart almost burst. But then they would see my gleeful anticipation and always shake their head in such a pitying manner. It had never been me, but rather the person behind me or next to me, but never me.”

Wade had quietly listened to Spider-Man's little speech, but now he had enough. “Just stop it, Spidey!” Peter looked up, surprised by the other man's harsh tone. “Just shut up! Stop whining. Even if you don't succeed in finding your partner, they should better try their hardest to find _you_. Because if I knew that somebody like you was waiting for me, I would spend each and every day looking for you. Everybody out there should consider themselves happy that you might be their possible partner.”

Peter just sat there, speechless, befuddled. However, Wade was not done with his tirade just yet. “You are New York's greatest hero, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and god, you have the most bootylicious butt in all of America. I might still not know who you are or how the rest of you looks like – even though that skintight suit of yours doesn't leave as much to my imagination as I'm used to – but I can tell you one thing for sure: You have way better chances of finding somebody than me.”

The boy still didn't know how to react. Up until now, he'd never seen the mercenary this emotional. He eventually got over his initial surprise and managed a more or less good answer. “I mean, yeah, you can be quite overwhelming from time to time, but that doesn't mean that nobody out there can keep up with you.”

“Pff, not everybody's like you Baby Boy. Always seeing the good in people.”

“That's because most of the time there is plenty to see. The same goes for you. You never lose your humor or even your nerves, your charm might be special, but it's still there, and your pancakes are simply awesome.”

Wade's confusion was almost tangible. “You're just trying to be nice. And even if all that stuff were true, you don't know the best thing yet.” With this, the older one took off his mask without warning before he looked at the younger one. Peter gasped in surprise, which his counterpart understood as dismay. “See, I knew that even you would be disgusted by this.”

Peter lifted his arm and gently put one hand on Wade's cheek, making Wade flinch. “You... you...”, was all that came over the boy's lips.

“Yeah, I know, it looks especially bad today. I should go before you fall off the roof out of shock.”

Deadpool got up and was about to leave when Peter grabbed his hand. “Wait, that's not what I meant!” He got up as well and looked at the other man for a long time before he lowered his head and slowly took off his own mask.

“What...?”, he heard Deadpool's confused voice. At first the brunette didn't manage to raise his head, he hesitated until he'd finally gathered enough courage and looked up. Now it was Wade's turn to gasp loudly. Below the brown mane, two shimmering rubies looked at him. “Your eyes...”

“Same as yours. Hi soulmate, my name is Peter Parker.”

Wade got over his – very uncharacteristic – speechlessness pretty quickly, and before he even introduced himself, he pulled the boy closer and put one hand on his butt. “Wade, Wade Wilson. And you're most definitely still in school, Petey.”

“Busted”, Peter laughed, before gently pressing his lips on the ones of his dream partner. This time, a mix-up was impossible. He was dead sure that he could trust his destiny, as he could trust his personal mercenary.

The two men broke their kiss and now autumn brown met shallow blue. Peter smiled. “I never could've imagined that I'd prefer these eyes to the red ones, but I'm already afraid of losing myself in your eyes forever.”

Wade ran his fingers through Peter's hair and kissed him again. “I'm gonna go beet-red if you keep up the flattery.” They smiled at each other before Peter's stomach caught their attention with a low growl. “Somebody's pretty hungry, hm?” The spider scratched his head in embarrassment and nodded. Wade checked his watch. “There's still enough time for breakfast, don't you think?” The mercenary looked at the boy and Peter grinned.

“Can you make me some pancakes before I've got to go to school?”

“As many as you want, Baby Boy.”


End file.
